


throw cares away

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Caroling, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is stupid I'm sorry but I just wanted to get this out of the way before it's not Christmas anymore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	throw cares away

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid I'm sorry but I just wanted to get this out of the way before it's not Christmas anymore.

Tyler/Josh "I joined the caroling group last minute to avoid some people, and don’t actually know any of the words, please help me hot caroler" au

"Hi," Tyler says, blinking at the pink-haired guy who just... appeared.

"Hi," the guy says, pulling his thin jacket a little tighter around his body.

"Who– um, who are you?" Tyler asks warily.

"I'm Josh," the guy says. "I'm a caroler now."

"...right," Tyler says.

"Right," Josh echoes with a nod.

They're almost to the next house when Tyler finally asks, "So, why are you a caroler now?"

Josh blushes. Well, Tyler's pretty sure he does, but it's dark, so who knows. "I saw my ex and his friends," he mumbles, "and I kinda... ducked in."

"Ah," Tyler says with a nod.

They knock on the door, sing a rendition of Carol Of The Bells, and gratefully accept a couple of cookies with crushed candy canes in them.

"You don't know the words," Tyler comments.

Josh bites his lip, shaking his head. "Uh. No."

Tyler smiles at him. "I can email you the lyrics if you'd like."

"That would be great," Josh says, and tells him his email address.

Josh still stumbles over the words at the next house, but it's better.

"We're going to head back now," Tyler says.

Josh looks up at him, eyes bright and cheeks rosy, and out tumbles, "Can I kiss you?"

"Sorry?" Josh blinks.

"Never mind," Tyler mumbles, and Josh kisses him.

His mouth tastes like peppermint.

"Tyler? We're going– Where did you find someone to make out with?"

Tyler pulls away from Josh to look at Jenna, who has her hands on her hips. "Um," he says, cheeks flushing.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on," she says. "We agreed to hot chocolate and movies at your place, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler says. He looks at Josh. "I'll, uh, email you."

Josh grins and presses a kiss to his nose. "Okie dokie," he says before running off.

"He's cute," Jenna comments.

"He's mine," Tyler replies immediately.

Jenna snorts. "He's all yours," she says, and Tyler blushes.


End file.
